


Dancing under the Disco Lights

by Annannanas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annannanas/pseuds/Annannanas
Summary: In which Lily Evans and Severus Snape go dancing in Muggle London to celebrate graduation. Inspired by Major Tom (Völlig losgelöst) by Peter Schilling.





	Dancing under the Disco Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic that I've published on here, so comments will be well appreciated. Hope you enjoy it! :)

“Come _on_ , Sev!” Lily Evans exclaimed as she dragged a skinny black haired boy around the buzzing streets of downtown muggle London. Severus Snape was absolutely sure he was experiencing information overload. How could there be so much going on in one place. So many people. Such intense smell of food and alcohol. Buzzing of the crowd. Booming music from the clubs. But what struck him the hardest were the colours. Neon signs covered the street to the sides. Bars, clubs, shops, restaurants, more bars, more clubs.

“It’s over here!” Lily looked back at him excitedly as she quickened her pace. Tugging at his wrist, which she held in a firm grip.

There was a long, long line before the entrance. Had Severus been anxious and unsure about this whole thing before, the feeling of uneasiness only intensified as Lily dragged him past and past the crowded line and right up to the front. There stood a huge blond man with a buzz cut, his crossed arms covered in tattoos. The shorter, lankier man besides him looked at the pair suspiciously. “What do you lot want - get in the line like everybody else.”

As Lily sucked in a breath to, without doubt, come back with a cheery remark about their situation, a tall, slim man in a purple and green suit stumbled out of the entrance of the club and grabbed the short man’s shoulders. He looked with big, staring eyes at Lily - like he could simply drink up the sight of her with his eyes. “Hoggie - yes?”

Lily could only nod, a bit taken back by the strange welcoming.

“Well then what are you waiting for! Get in there,” he whipped his head forcefully implying thatthey should get in the club. His staring gaze and wide spread lips never faltering. His image unsettled Severus. Lily simply smiled back at the man and jumped past the doormen and into the club.

“Hoggie?” Severus asked her as they made their way onto the main floor.

“Hogwarts,” Lily basically had to shout into his ear in response. “Vera from Ravenclaw arranged it, she’s fucked up rich now.”

They had graduated earlier in the summer. Severus couldn’t believe he had unknowingly gotten himself into a get-together with all the people he disliked from school, which was in short - everybody. Except Lily, always except Lily.

“Let’s go to the bar,” she shouted in his ear, and they made their way to the bar on the right. After a few shots, Lily caught the eyes of a few of her Gryffindor girlfriends who were sitting in a booth close to them. With a seriously strong drink in his hand the pair made their way across the floor and to the group. Severus couldn’t even bother to remember their names. Lily being the social butterfly she was, laughed and seemed to have the time of her life. She threw her head back, baring her pale and perfect neck as she laughed her deep throated, funny laughter. The corners of Severus’ mouth quirked as he looked at her. Feeling lightheaded after all the strong liquor that had already been consumed to tolerate being around Lily’s friends. This situation was quite peculiar. Severus didn’t miss the looks the girls gave the pair as they had made their way over to them.

“Oh my, guys - I can’t believe there are so many people from Hogwarts here!” a dark skinned and haired girl shouted at them as they took their seats.

“So nice to see you guys,” Lily shouted back, tone wavering slightly. Lily had always been a lightweight with alcohol. “Can’t believe Vera managed to get us all into this club.”

“It’s not just us, place’s packed with Muggles, don’t know how she managed to deal with the guy who owns this to get a special deal with us,” said a girl with short, blonde curly hair.

Severus sat at the corner of the half circle booth eyeing the conversation form a distance, glad that the girls had skipped the blood churning bloody awful small talk that he straight up sucked at. They had acknowledged him but all their attention went to Lily.

“Me and Severus were going out anyway, just heard about this by accident.”

The girls went ‘ahh’ but before they could reply, Lily had grabbed Severus’ hand and risen up: “Well have fun girls! Sev, let’s go.”

The flabbergasted boy awkwardly slurred a goodbye to the group before being dragged to the middle of the dance floor by the lively redhead holding his hand.

Rhythmic, electronic Muggle music Severus had never heard was pounding over the dance floor. Was the lyrics in… German? Muggles had strange tastes.

Lily grabbed his other hand and began dancing, tugging at each of his hands towards her in turns. They stepped closer together, swinging their bodies in rhythms of the other, holding hands, Lily swaying her hips in the most tantalising manner. Severus lowered his head and caught a whiff of her hair, it smelled like summer and flowers and sunshine. An oasis in the crowd of sweaty bodies and alcohol. In the midst of the fast beat of the music and swaying of their bodies Lily raised her hands to rest them at his shoulders. Instinctively, perhaps it was the alcohol acting, he rested his own hands on the curves of her upper waist. She slowly raised her head, green eyes burning a gaze into his own. How he had gotten him into this situation was beyond him.

His heart beat so hard he thought it might jump out of the confinement of his chest. The fast music, the musky smell, the feeling of having Lily Evans so, so lovely in his arms. Her eyes wonderful, pure green orbs. Flushed, hot skin, rouged skin of her cheeks and those lips. Oh, those pink, plump and wet lips. Severus wanted so much to taste them, just to feel them, feel Lily. He looked up at her and saw her eyes no longer fixed on his own. Rather they were lowered and before he could gather his thoughts, she had put one of her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. Severus’ heart stopped, his mind went blank.

_Oh._

And then it happened. It was wet, it was soft. But first and foremost, it was delicious. Lily was lovely. Before long their lips were moving, massaging each other. Their bodies closely pressed together now, Severus could feel reality differently. The music, the liquor, the lights, and the feeling on his body and the feeling on his lips. It was enough to drive him mad. How could one deserve such good things. Then Lily slowly opened her mouth and a wet, warm tongue darted out to meet his own. The kiss became more frantic, sloppier, they held tighter, closer.

 

Then they pulled slowly apart. Looked into each others eyes. And Severus could see his own radiant, giddy smile being mirrored on the girl he had longed for for so many years, that lovely, lovely girl, that was finally in his arms, lips swollen after his and eyes glazed with hunger and lust - after him.

 

His smile only widened.

 


End file.
